


Five Nights At Chara's

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is evil, Crazy, Food Poisoning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Original Character Death(s), POV Second Person, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Underswap Sans, Very Secret Diary, Yandere Chara, soul names are chosen by me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: You walk to Chara's house. What could go wrong?





	1. The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soul kid names are random. P.S Red is Underfell Sans

      You walked down Chuckmore Ave and took a right at Woodpecker Street. "These are weird streets." You think. You look down at your watch. It reads "6:26". "Oh darn! I'm almost late!" You yell. "Hey [Y/N]!" The blue soul kid yells. She runs toward you. "Hey Sofie!" You say. You and her walk to Chara's house. She has invited you and 11 others over for a sleepover. "So..why are you back here? I'm late." You ask,wanting to know if she was late. "Everyone else is already there. We thought you fell off a cliff or something." She told you. "I never fell off a cliff. I couldn't choose my pajamas. It was either blue long sleeve with striped bottoms or a red short sleeve with shorts that have ugly polka dots." You explain to her. "Well,we're here!" She says to you. You look up. You see a black house covered in cobwebs. The windows are forced shut with wood. It's as big as a mansion,but it looks like a ghost could live there. You walk in slowly. You see many familiar faces,and some faces you don't like. You see Vina,the purple soul,Isa,the light blue soul,Dakota,the orange soul,and Janna,the yellow soul. Lisa,the green soul,was helping Chara bake. Lisa and Chara seemed to be good friends. You also see Frisk,Sans,Red, and Blueberry. You don't get as excited when you see Red. Sofie walks toward the living room,where everyone is sitting. You follow,but make sure to sit away from Red.

     You sit next to Frisk for two reasons:

  1. To stay away from Red.
  2. If anything goes wrong,you've got that pocket knife! (Though you don't feel comfortable using it)



      "Hey Frisk." You say. Silence. Even Sans was quiet. Then,there was a knock on the door. Frisk looked out the window to see who it is. She whispers in your ear, "It's Storyshift Sans.". You start to panic,but you tell all the other humans to hide behind the couch. They disagree,but then you say that in his timeline,he killed all of the soul kids. That sent them running behind the dusty couch. Janna pulled out her toy gun,but you take it from her. Frisk tells Sans to lock the door. A few minutes passes by. A red spear is pushed through the door,then Storyshift Sans gives up and goes away. "He's gone." You say. Everyone cheers.

      "It's time for you guys to set up your sleeping bags." Chara says. She points to a dusty room upstairs. You and everyone else go upstairs,but first you ask Chara where Lisa is. She replies,"We're baking for later.". You hear a timer go off. Chara runs into the kitchen. You shrug,go upstairs and set up your sleeping bag.

      Red said he left his sleeping bag downstairs. He runs down the steps."Tonight will be SANS-sational." Sans says. You,Blueberry,and a few of the soul kids get pretty upset. You yell, "OMFG Sans!". Red walks in with a red and black sleeping bag. It looks way too big for him. That's because it's actually UF Papyrus's sleeping bag. You hear water be turned on. You ignore it and turn around to see a pink diary on the floor. It has a lock and it says "My Diary". You take out a bobby pin and open it. You hide in your sleeping bag and start reading. After 5 horrific minutes,you stop and nearly scream. You think,"OMFG...She has a crush on Sans.". Everyone looks in your direction. "What was that?" Frisk asks you. "Yeah. Call me crazy,but..did you just scream..?" Isa asks. "No..I uh..had a bad dream that..Muffet let her pet out." You quickly reply.

     "Hey,has anyone seen Lisa?" Dakota asks. "Nope." You reply. "The cupcakes are ready!" You hear Chara yell. Everyone ran downstairs. The cupcakes appear to be red velvet with red frosting. You take a bite. Despite being moist,it was pretty good. "Hey Chara. Have you seen Lisa?" You ask. "Oh. She had to go home." Chara replied. You finish your cupcake and go into the bathroom to wash your hands. You see something...


	2. [Insert Scream Here]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Chara snaps and becomes Chara.EXE (Basically,no mercy anymore)

    It's Lisa. You look away and leave that room..but she doesn't notice you.   _What?_ , You think. You walk away when liquid starts to ooze out of the crack in the door. It's all over your shoe. You don't even look at your shoe. You get a towel and wipe the liquid off of your shoe. It looks like thin,red shampoo. You just shrug and go upstairs.

    Everyone else is sleeping. You get into your sleeping bag. You shiver. A chill goes down your spine. You feel...weird. Like something may happen. You turn around and fall asleep to the sound of someone humming. It sounded creepily similar to Megalovania _._ Yet,the person who is humming is not in the room. You have a dream. You are at home,highlighting a story in your diary. You are writing about today. There are different colored highlighters that mean certain things. Blue symbolizes the beginning of the tale. Yellow is just the middle. Light pink is that weird part where you think it's the end, but it's not. Red is a symbol of danger and wide-spread fear. Orange is the true ending that you usually get when you do a sertain task. Purple = The Backstory. Walking to Chara's is blue. Walking in is yellow. Storyshift Sans is red. Walking there counts as the beginning and the backstory. You know it's not the end so..it must be... _You think it's the end,but it's not_. You ignore your dream and sleep peacefully.

    Chara was downstairs,washing the dishes. While washing,she sees a fingerprint on one of the dishes. She stops cleaning and looks at it. "Where have I seen this?" She thinks. She sees some footprints on the floor. She squints her eyes and can tell who's shoe it is. "Plan A failed." She says out loud. "It's time for plan B." She says. She goes into the bathroom,gets something...something shaped like a girl,and puts it in the basement. She gets a mop and wipes the horrid red fluid off of the floor. She sighs and goes into her room. She dreams about..someone in the house. How she loves him and he loves her. She may be lovesick,but that won't stop her. As Undyne said,"Sunlight is just within our reach!". But instead of sunshine,it's her Senpai.

    You wake up pretty late. Everyone else is awake. "Hey [Y/N]!" Frisk calls out. She is sitting in her sleeping bag. "Where is everyone else?" You ask. "Blueberry rushed them downstairs because quote enquote 'Spongebob is on!'" She tells you. Both of you go downstairs. Everyone is on the couch."Ooh. Ooh! Look at this part!" Blueberry yells. Spongebob is singing a song about Teamwork. "Ugh.." Dakota says. "How long is this episode? 40 minutes with no ads?"He asks. "No! It's the movie!" He says,excited. Everyone groans."Hey!" You yell. "Yeah?" Vina responds. "Let's play Twister!" you yell. Everyone agrees.

     "Hey Chara!" You yell.

     "Yeah?" She replies.

      "Do you have a Twister board?" You ask her.

      "Yep. In the basement." You ask her if you can get it.

      "NO! There's...um...spiders! Muffet became my roomie!" Chara replied to your question. Everyone let out an annoyed sigh as a bolt of lightning strikes nearby. The noise echoes through the house. The TV turns to static.

      "No!" Chara yelled out loud.

      "What is it, Smiling Weirdo?" Sans said aloud. A few people in the room chuckled, but Red started laughing. Chara smirked as she spoke.

      "I think I have a Twister board upstairs. Look behind the TV in the room you guys slept in. It's pretty small, so everyone needs to go look." Rain tapped on the windows of the house as you walked upstairs. Red was still laughing like he was choking. You dismissed that thought as you went into the room you slept in. The TV was off, as nobody had used the old TV in that room for years.


End file.
